


The Rush of Falling

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fond Teasing, Friends to Lovers, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: Princess Brynne's feelings for her favorite knight are becoming increasingly complicated—and unchaste.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashers_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/gifts).



It was improper for a lady of her station to watch the armorless regiment practice for entertainment, but no one told Princess Brynne to leave.

Brynne sat upon a bale of hay, ignoring the prickle of the stiff grass through the velvet of her dress, the bite of cold wind piercing the shade, the mud seeping into her thin shoes and stockings. Quite uncomfortable, but, well, some things were more important than comfort.

Watching Sir Lua spar was one of those things.

If anyone asked, Brynne supposed she'd claim to be making sure her longtime guard was still in peak condition. She doubted anyone would ask. Few dared to question a princess in this kingdom.

Lua moved with a dancer's grace as she wielded her sword, fending off blows with deft swipes of her blade. Her short red hair shone in the noon sunlight, swinging into her eyes and grazing the sharp angles of her freckled cheeks as she hit, spun around, leapt above Sir Kade's highest swings. Dodged close calls earned peals of whooping laughter, and Lua's crooked smile didn't fade for a second.

Swordplay was something Brynne never quite understood. Parry, riposte—she couldn't tell the difference, no matter how many times dear Lua tried to explain. From Brynne's vantage point, at least, Lua seemed to be winning. Why that made her heart skip and filled her belly with pleasant warmth and butterflies, she couldn't say.

Those brilliant green eyes met hers, and Lua's grin grew wider, happier. Somehow, that smile brushed Brynne's cheeks from across the courtyard, flooding them with heat. She gasped quietly.

 _Magic,_ Brynne thought. _She has bewitched me._ Though Lua had no such gifts, clearly magic was why Brynne couldn't stop watching the play of firm muscles beneath Lua's skin, the sway of Lua's curved hips, the bounce of Lua's perfect breasts. Why she wondered what Lua's red lips would feel and taste like against her own, why she felt intoxicated and dizzy whenever Lua looked at her.

Was she in _love_ with Lua?

She didn't get a chance to consider the question. The battle was over, and Lua had won, and she was coming toward Brynne, a beaming smile on her face. Sweat glistened on Lua's skin, sparkling in the sunlight, transforming Lua into a being of radiance and light. Brynne couldn't help smiling back.

"Have I proven myself worthy of continuing to defend you, Your Highness?" Lua said, pride obvious in her voice, and slipped her sword into its sheath. "Or should I be trying to convince Mr. Zinkley to let me tend to the horses with him?"

"Hmm," Brynne said, tapping her chin and giving Lua a serious look. "I'm not sure I want to inflict you upon poor Mr. Zinkley, so I think that I should keep you on as my personal guardian. Wouldn't want to upset the horses, you know."

Chuckling, Lua sat beside Brynne on the hay and let her head drop onto Brynne's shoulder. "I'm tired, milady." Lua stuck out her bottom lip. "I've done so very much for you today."

"And I very much appreciate it." From up close, Brynne could smell the sharpness of Lua's sweat amidst the mud and nearby stone. Oddly, the scent intrigued her, instead of repulsing her. That didn't stop her from elbowing Lua lightly in the side and saying, "Get off, Lu," as she made a show of pinching her nose. "You smell."

"I do, do I?" Lua got back up and stretched, the brown fabric of her top rising to reveal a sliver of Lua's flat belly and sharp hipbones. Goddess above, Lua was magnificent. "Shall I help myself to your bath, then?"

Brynne's mouth went dry, and her insides grew hot and tight. She'd seen Lua nude before, and oh, she'd never forgotten. How could one forget? The rosy nipples on sweet breasts, the shock of coppery-gold curls between Lua's thighs, the freckles and scars Brynne dreamed of touching and kissing and tasting. Images flooded her imagination—Lua slipping out of her clothes, stripping down to her bare body. Her joining Lua in the bath, pinning Lua's lithe body beneath her own as their hands explored each other's most private places and warm water and foaming soap caressed their naked flesh.

Whatever her feelings for Lua, they weren't chaste. No, this was a sensation she definitely recognized. Except lust wasn't grand enough to encompass the overwhelming rush of _falling_ that coursed through her veins whenever she thought of Lua. Lua, her most trusted companion, her dearest friend—her first friend, possibly only true friend. Lua's duty was to serve her and protect her, yes, but they were equals in everything but title. No one knew her like Lua. No one treated her the way Lua treated her. They didn't joke with her, tease her, lavish fond and playful affection upon her.

Again, she asked herself, _Am I in love with Lua?_ and answered herself with a resounding, _Yes._ Yes, of course she was in love with her dear Lua, and it was terrifying and wonderful all at once.

"Brynne?" Lua said, startling Brynne from her slack-jawed silence. "Is everything all right, Princess?"

"I..." Brynne's words got stuck in her throat. She swallowed hard, and licked the parched inside of her mouth. "Perhaps I could assist you, Sir? The plumbing is a bit finicky, you know, and the soaps! Some of their perfumes don't compliment each other well. And..." She let out an awkward laugh, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Her excuse sounded weak even to herself. "Well, it's difficult to clean yourself entirely without assistance."

This time, Lua was the one who looked shocked, though she recovered quickly. "I've been bathing myself just fine since I was a wee child. Although..." Her ever-present grin turned wicked. "Some assistance definitely wouldn't go amiss. Finicky plumbing and uncomplimenting soaps. Sounds... tricky."

"It is." Brynne stood, and was surprised by how close they were, and how much her knees were trembling. It would be so easy to bridge that short distance between them, so easy to lean up and press her lips to Lua's. No one would question a princess. No one but Lua. "I have difficulties bathing alone in there myself sometimes."

Lua nodded, and said, "I see," blatantly humoring Brynne. "Perhaps you shouldn't be bathing alone then, your highness."

"Neither of us should. So perhaps we should bathe together from now on?"

"That sounds like an excellent plan. But first..." Lua lifted Brynne's chin, tilting it up toward her. "Pardon me if this is too bold, but—"

Brynne kissed her instead.


End file.
